


the space gays

by emu_daddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Arguing, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Boys, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emu_daddy/pseuds/emu_daddy
Summary: hi i just remembered that Kylux is a thing so i king of justConfused and scared, Kylo Ren finds himself at the only place he's really felt safe- General Hux's flat.aka ren and hux need snuggles





	1. 1

The deep, metallic clang rang from across the wandering corridors, thundering sound seaking past fortified doors and the unmoving cloaks of red standing rigid before the chamber doors… and echoed off shining walls, around a pristenley organized suite.   
General Hux narrowed his cobalt gaze, the amber-colored liquid in his tall white mug rippling from the vibration. Typical, just typical on a ship like this. He sat back with a sigh, running his hands up through his scarlet silken locks.   
A robotic, buzzing tone interrupted his quiet contemplation once again, making the General cringe in annoyance. “What is it now, Ren?” He said in a throaty roar, stamping his shining ebony boots on the floor.   
“Let me in,” growled a husky baritone from just behind a tall charcoal door.   
“Why should I?” Hux growled, gritting his teeth.   
A breathy sigh from the other side of the door, and the thud of a hand on the door.  
“Let him in,” Hux mumbled quietly, not wishing any damage to his house. He shook his head. With a robotic swish, the door slid open, and in strode a tall, figure cloaked like an oversized bat in dirtied black robes, caked in sweat, grime, and blood. “Supreme Leader,” Hux grumbled.   
“General.”   
The taller from reached to his heavy hood. The thick fabric fell to his back, revealing the ashen, pale face and greasy hair, a sculpted jawline and furrowed dark brows.   
A silence hung in the air, thick as paste, as Hux stared down the figure, the face unblinking and haunted.   
“You killed the Supreme Leader,” said the ginger in a bitter purr as he sipped his tea. The figure crept forwards, never breaking an intense gaze at his boots. “Don’t try to deny it Ren, you’re a murderer,” Hux sneered.   
“I’m not trying to deny it,” the words came out of the figure’s mouth in a shaky growl. “And you tried to kill me!” He roared.   
“It was an act of political advancement.”   
The ginger put his cup of tea down on a ceramic coaster with a loud slam. “Murdering me?”   
“And you had just murdered the Supreme Leader! Cut him clean in half!” Hux spat. Ren only growled, pacing around the room, his face dusky and twisting like clouds before a thunderstorm. Hux only watched intently. “Ren, I- I- I don’t know,” he stuttered, a pristine shell of confidence beginning to crumble from the General’s exterior. “I thought if I- if I- if everything would just go away. The- everything with you, with these fucking desires, it would just go the fuck away and I could move on with my life!”  
Ren stood silent, gazing out at some invisible spot far in the distance.   
“You loved her, didn’t you?” Said the General coldly.  
“You could say that.”   
“But you could never have her.”   
“I thought, for just… just one moment, that I could.” Ren’s voice was beginning to crack.  
“And it passed.”   
Ren nodded hesitantly. “Just a moment, it could have all went away.” He huffed.   
Hux narrowed his eyes. “It doesn’t go away, Ren,” he muttered.   
Ren breathed deeply in agreement. “She left me for dead.”   
Hux was silent. “What did you come for?” he pondered breathlessly.   
“I need you.” Ren turned to meet the general’s softening gaze.   
“You’re a mess…” the ginger muttered. Indeed, Ren’s hair hung down in greasy strands, his face layered with a fine dust of ash, settled smoke resting on the grease near his forehead, alone with fine dots of blood, probably his own, in a line running up his cheek.   
The taller man looked to the general, holding his cloak.   
“Get that shit off, you’re tracking dirt in.”   
Ren quickly peeled the garment off his sweaty back, letting it fall to the floor in a hard flump.   
“All of it. You need a shower.” Hux flicked his wrist. “Hmm.. shame. My tea’s gone cold.”  
Ren rolled his eyes, but unfastened the black robes that covered his towering from. The clothes soon fell into a pile of heavy black fabric. He looked up to the general, his eyes wide and pleading, hands wrapped around his groin.  
“Not now. Take a shower, you’re filthy.”   
“Come with me?” Ren said with a cocky smile.   
Hux rolled his eyes. “Fine.”   
In silence they climbed the wide ivory staircase up to Hux’s wide bathroom suite. The room was pristine and shining, each surface pearlescent with the distant scent of sanitizer hanging in the air. Ren peeled off his undergarments and stepped into the shower.   
Hux was soon behind him, letting his uniform of pressed, spotless white fall to the ground.  
As they stepped into the shower, Ren finally let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, twisting his neck in half-moon circles and trying to relax. Droplets of the hot water covered every inch of him, and the scent of Hux’s hair conditioner was a relief from the coppery stink of blood, ozone, and tears. The dirt came off him in little rivulets of dark brown, mixing with his own dried blood. Hux carefully ran his fingers up a new set of criss-cross scratches all around the knight’s body, taking extra care as he washed a fresh-looking bruise that covered most of his hip. Ren tried to meet the other man’s gaze as he was washed, but every bone in his body just wanted to sit.  
“What have I done?” He choked as the smaller ginger gently massaged the tender pink flesh of Ren’s scars with a healing oil. Hux didn’t answer, he only diligently cleaned the man up. Tears occasionally trickling down his face to join the warm droplets of water.   
“Come on, you,” Hux grumbled, trying to drag the much bigger man out of the shower. “Move, you fucker!”   
Kylo reluctantly stepped out of the shower, his limbs heavy. Hux wrapped him in a fluffy towel and tried to nudge him out of the door.   
“You big brute,” he grumbled, his hands pushed firmly against the knight’s back- rippled with muscles- and he stood, unmoving. “You fucker!” Hux hissed, feet slipping on the bathroom tiles.   
Finally, Kylo meandered sluggishly out of the bathroom. “It’s cold,” he whined.   
“You’ve had your shoulder sliced open with a fucking blade of plasma. Move.”   
Reluctantly they both wandered into the bedroom. “You look just about ready to fall asleep. Over here- no, this way, little shit!” Hux squealed, pulling the knight’s shoulders towards his bed. Ren would walk slowly, his face blank with exhaustion, occasionally trying to comprehend what he had just done.   
“Sit,” the ginger ordered.   
Kylo collapsed onto the well-made bed, falling totally limp into a little ball of muscle and angst.   
Hux’s beloved ginger cat Millicent leaped up onto the stiff sheets, kneading Ren’s limp body with her paws.   
“Ow,” Ren muttered weakly as claws dug into his back. “Shit, what the fuck?” He flinched. “FUCK,” he wailed, squirming weakly away as Millicent dug into his flesh. The knight curled up under the sheets, shedding the damp towel covering his waist onto the ground in favor of wrapping himself up with the sheets in a little protective bubble, safe from Millicent’s claws.   
“Millicent, off,” Hux grumbled, scooping up the cat. “Stop removing flesh, you asshole- OW, you little shit!”   
Ren heard the distinct sound of Millicent meowing after thudding onto the carpet.   
Hux unpeeled the blanket cover, revealing Ren’s sleek black hair, wet and smelling of that delicious fruity hair stuff.   
After a little bit of poking and prodding, the much smaller Hux gave up trying to unpeel the knight from his little ball of pillows and blankets and just curled up next to him, nuzzling into his side and pulling more bedding around them both.   
Ren was drifting off to sleep, but Hux stayed awake, tracing the knight’s defined muscles, running his hands soothingly up and down Ren’s back as he slept. Humming gently, Hux looked up to the ceiling, sighing. Millicent padded up to the bed, sprawling herself across the general’s torso, her chest rising and falling with low purrs. Hux was really too lazy to throw her out again, and besides, the damn cat knew exactly how to piss Hux off- landing right on his bladder in the middle of the night. Best not to anger her.   
Absentmindedly, Hux let his hands wander the two best things to touch- Ren’s heavily muscled back, and Millicent’s fluffy ginger fur.   
Sleep took Hux slowly at first, and then all at once like a great wave.   
Kylo Ren was the first to wake, briefly confused as to why he was naked and where in the ever living fuck he was, but it all came back to him eventually. And yet, the fresh sting of Snoke’s murder was beginning to soften in his chest.   
Hux was sleeping soundly, with his resting bitch face still permanently glued to his expression. Millicent lazily flicked her paw as she snored, twitching her ears ever so often to a sound in the distance. Groans of machinery and the thudding of boots were far away now, no one dared to go near the General’s corridors, not at this time of night. As Hux’s chest rose and fell slowly, Ren sighed, finding himself transfixed by the delicate curves of the General’s face, how his sharp jawline rose up to his brows, down to his small, pointed nose and high, chiseled cheekbones.   
Rey, Snoke, the battle, the Finalizer- it was all merely a memory now.   
And just for now, it was just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see i just found out that describingwords.io exists, and i had a bit of a ball with it. smut in chapter 2


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some smexy times in here.

Both of the men drifted in and out of consciousness during the night, each one admiring the other before sleep took them again. It had been almost eleven hours since Kylo Ren came stumbling into Hux’s chambers, weary and looking as if he’d been run over a few times by a tanker ship. Hux had been sitting up for almost twenty minutes now, scrolling through his data pad and scratching Millicent between her ears, exactly where she liked it. A few questions from command deck acquaintances about where he and Ren were, which Hux shrugged off, figuring he’d make some sort of story explaining the situation later. The lump of human muscle to the side of him was still snoring quietly.  
Hux poked the knight’s shoulder. He revieved no response. Rolling his eyes, he sat back on the pillow. No sexy times from the guy last night, now he’s sleeping like some sort of child...  
“Ren,” Hux hissed, poking his shoulder. “Ren, wake uuuup!”  
The knight rolled onto his other side, groaning.  
“No, you can’t escape me, come here.” Hux squealed stubbornly, trying to lift him up. Or roll him over. Or do anything to the brute, really. Ren only flinched at the cold air and slowly migrated under a pillow to take shelter from the ginger’s relentless poking.  
“Kylo, God, you’re going to miss your own coronation!”  
“Mmmf.”  
“Come on…”  
“Don’t wanna.”  
“We can have food… do you want food?”  
“No.”  
“We could also have sex…”  
“Firm maybe.”  
“No food, no coronation, but you say yes to sex? I’m so flattered.”  
Kylo grumbled and grabbed another fluffy white pillow to shield his face from the artificially-generated light on board the ship.  
Hux sat back with a huff, snatching Millicent and holding her close to his chest. Millicent didn’t really like that and bolted to the next room over, stepping on Ren’s face in the process.  
“I’m getting food now, whether you like it or not,” grumbled Hux as he attempted to roll over the absolute unit that was Kylo Ren.  
“You made it cold.”  
“Too bad, you’d better come get food with me now!”  
Much to Hux’s disappointment, Ren didn’t follow him down the stairs to the food he’d ordered, so he brought a cinnamon roll up for the sleepy man.  
“Okay, big lump, you have to get up. You’re going to miss your own coronation.”  
“It’s cold though…” whimpered Ren pitifully.  
“Toughen up, buttercup. Get your ass out of bed- they delivered a new uniform for you.” Kylo reluctantly rolled out of bed, taking half of the pillows and blankets with him onto the floor. “Okay, this is not helping us, now you’re a lump on the floor instead of a lump on the bed.”  
“I really don’t care.”  
“How about this- if you aren’t in the living room, fully clothed, having eaten the cinnamon roll, I won’t let you fuck me before your coronation.”  
Ren’s head shot straight up. “Shit.”  
“That’s right. Now get up, I’m going to go feed Millicent.”  
Hux strode downstairs, cat in tow, and set her down, with a can of food. Thuds of Ren falling over in a rush to get dressed boomed throughout the bottom floor, making Hux’s neck hair quiver. The man was down in a minute, still half-hopping into one of his pant legs.  
The new uniform was blacker, infinitely darker than Ren’s old garb, if that was possible. The thick fabric was carefully sewn around his shoulders, a cape-like drape around his neck that fell back to his back.  
“Dashing as ever, Ren.”  
“Mmm… thank you.”  
Giving Millicent one last ear rub, Hux slipped on his new uniform overcoat. Hux went out first, to alert the guards of the Supreme Leader’s entrance. A procession of death troopers and mandalorian guards cloaked in crimson marched the two men, leading them through the back passages of the ship to avoid the crowds, and onto the stage. The viewing area, spanning into the horizon of the artificial sky- it was desolate-looking, at first, but Ren was assured by a faceless advisor that the entire First Order was required to attend, either in person or on a holocam.  
Behind the vast black stage cloaked in red drapes was Ren’s private room, a luxurious spanse of couches and an assortment of fresh fruits on the table.  
“Leave us be,” muttered Ren, waving the guards and attendants out of the suite. Hux was admiring a painting of a shit ton of dots on a canvas, fully aware of Ren’s eyes following his every move.  
“The whole First Order… wouldn’t you think that’s a little dangerous?” muttered Hux, absentmindedly toying with his white cape. “I mean, someone might decide to wipe us out, and they could get it all in one swoop…”  
“Due to recent events, I’m not quite sure I trust the safety planners here… but I don’t know a better idea.” Ren sighed. “Anyways, the rebels are crushed. There had to be less than a few dozen of them on that cruiser.”  
“Mmm… I sure hope you’re right.”  
Kylo fiddled with a strand of hair, trying to get it at the right angle, out of his face. “Come here, Armitage.” The ginger crept carefully to the other man, laying his cloak down on a chair behind them.  
The typical fluorescent lighting of the Order wasn’t needed on this planet, Ren and Hux’s room was lit by the dim, dewy glow of the planet’s iridescent blue sunset- one white dwarf star and another blue giant star lit up this galaxy. Hux was standing elegantly behind the grey couch that Ren had made himself comfortable on.  
“How did you do it, Ren?”  
“What?”  
“What do you think? Baked a pie?” Hux snorted. “How did you kill the Supreme Leader?”  
Ren sighed and rubbed his temples. “Honestly, I have no idea how I pulled it off.”  
“But you did. Spill the tea.”  
“He had the scavenger on the ground, I was going to execute her.”  
“To be expected. Continue.”  
“Snoke started reading my mind, and instead of resisting it, I let him.”  
“Ah. Great idea, against one of the most powerful wielders of the force known to-”  
“Shut up.”  
“Fine.”  
“Skywalker’s old lightsaber, the one the girl found, it was laying beside him on that God-forsaken chair of his.”  
“Mm.”  
“I turned my own saber, and the one on his chair. He knew my every move, he was hissing how I was turning the weapon to strike true, to kill my true enemy… he barely got through ‘enemy’ before he realized it was him that had the saber halfway through his middle.”  
“Clever.”  
“Then the guards… the girl and I fought them. She was inexperienced, her technique lazy and ridden with errors, but she was strong with the Force. We fought… she saved my ass once, I saved hers. Then all of the guards were killed.”  
“And then?”  
“I had a bit of a rampage, trying to get her to join me.”  
“As you do.”  
“She wouldn’t. She just… all she wanted was to save those escape pods. It was all she could see. She reached out to shake my hand… but we both grabbed the saber at the same time. The Kyber explosion knocked me out… but she let me live.”  
“Curious.”  
“And then you tried to kill me.”  
“We already discussed this.”  
A thinly veiled silence hung in the air.  
“Sit with me, Armitage.”  
Hux lowered himself down to Ren’s lap, straddling his hips and brushing silky locks out of his eyes. The ginger admired every little quirk of his lover’s face- the furrow of his brow, the long cauterized scar that ran down his cheek to the little mole just above his thick pink lips. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
A smile twitched on Ren’s face, and he gently kissed Hux.  
Their lips met urgently, the ache of stress and the fierce desire that creeped up both of their spines bringing them impossibly closer. Ren’s tongue invaded Hux’s mouth and they both moaned at the meltingly sensual touches, the rub of their tongues and the press of soft lips, the way a thin thread of saliva connected them as the other took a breath. The lover’s shamelessly passionate embrace meandered on even after footsteps of the generals could be heard outside the door.  
“Mmm… Kylo, I need you…” Hux groaned lustfully, grinding his hips with increased urgency onto the bigger man’s hardening cock.  
Ren’s wet, passionate kisses trailed from the ginger’s lips down his slender, pale neck. He sucked hard love bites into the soft skin, sure to leave a bruise later on. The knight wondered how high Hux would let him go before the ginger would squeal out a complaint about the marks showing above his uniform.  
Ren began unbuttoning the other’s lavish white robes, letting the stiff, expensive fabric cascade into a pool on the ground. “Such a shame, really… we get all dressed up only to ruin it all…” Hux remarked dreamily.  
“Worth it,” growled Ren, fiercely nipping a trail down to the other man’s nipples. “Totally worth it.”  
“If you say so…” Hux let his fingers wander up Ren’s back, grabbing his lush black locks when the other man would kiss a particularly sensitive spot on his chest. “Fuck, Kylo, why do you make me feel so good…” he squealed as Ren’s tongue snaked around his hardened nipple.  
The knight moaned, rutting against Hux, the smaller moving his hips in a dirty, slow roll up against his lover’s. The knight moved his hands against the smoothness of his the ginger’s smooth freckled skin, caressing deeper, lower, past Hux’s hips… the men groaned in anticipation, the soft skin, which seemed to have been forever cloaked by his heavy cloaks.  
“Take it off, Ren,” gasped Hux, who was still seeking more delicious friction against his lover’s hips. “Take it all off, please,” he growled. Without a moment’s hesitation Ren slid the General’s pristine ivory pants off, down to his knees and falling into a pool of fabric.  
Hux threw his head back as his cock bobbed free, hissing as the chilled air hit his head. Ren teasingly flicked the General’s straining tip. Before thinking twice, Hux peeled of Ren’s black cloaks, throwing them into a pile on the floor next to his.  
“Mmm, Kylo, I need you, please!”  
The knight’s wide hands clutched Hux’s throat, not quite to hurt him, but with a commanding touch that sent Hux to his knees. “On the desk, ass out. Now,” he barked sternly. Hux scrambled to his feet, kicking his socks and boots off. He scrambled to the dark working desk in the corner of the room, laying his torso over the counter and spreading his legs wide.  
Kylo examined Hux’s pale ass, grasping his cheeks to reveal the ginger’s pucked rosebud, urgently winking around nothing. “Such a pretty little hole…” Ren muttered, pacing and observing the smaller man with a predatory focus on his bubbly ass. He would bring his hand down onto the tender flesh, creating an intoxicating squeal from Hux’s parted lips and a raw pink handprint throbbing across the man’s ass. “You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He remarked as a lone pointer finger traced the outside of his pink hole.  
“Please, I need you!” Hux bucked his hips against the table. “Fucking hell, touch me!!” He yowled.  
Ren quickly popped open the bottle of lube, hastily squirting a clear glob of the substance onto his fingers, quickly jamming one finger into the ginger’s tight pink hole. Hux bucked his hips, rolling his waist and searching for more of the sensation, rutting his cock against the table. “God, you’re a horny little thing…”  
“More, please more!” He squealed as Ren added more and more fingers and pushing past the tight ring of muscle, working his fingers deeper and deeper. “Oh fuck,” Hux whined as Ren mercilessly tickled his prostate. “Please, please, please Kylo!” He whined, bucking his hips in wild circles.  
“Since you asked so nicely…” the Knight muttered, smiling as he slicked up his own cock, then angling it right on the ginger’s hole. He pressed in, slowly at first, letting Hux get used to the sensation.  
Sometimes Ren went slowly, kissing his lover’s neck slowly and carefully, pushing his cock in gently and giving Hux time to adjust, gently cupping his balls and stroking his cock until they would both cum.  
But today was not that day. Hux squealed as Ren rutted deep into him, clutching the smaller man’s shoulders as they fucked. Hux was a mumbling mess, muscles pulsing under his skin, his mind blank and spinning with the sensations of being used, being used up and fucked like the little toy that he was, his jaw falling open, eyes rolled back,  
Ren came quickly, roaring as he thrusted into the smaller man, filling Hux up with his warm, creamy seed. Hux squealed at the rush of warmth he felt up his ass, and came soon after as Ren rode out his own climax right on the ginger’s prostate  
Panting and trying weakly to support his boneless body, slinging himself limply onto the counter in a feeble attempt not to fall. Ren pulled out slowly, lapping up the creamy cum seeping down the ginger’s pale, skinny thighs.  
“Fuck, that was good,” Hux grunted, still strung over the table like a rag doll. Ren was silent, catching his breath and cleaning up the immediate area with a tissue. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Hux sat up slowly, eventually moving himself into the large, squishy armchair. Ren pulled a fluffy black blanket over him and forced his way into a cuddle.  
“Awwe, it looks like all the big bad Kylo Ren needed was some cuddle time,” Hux cooed, ruffling the other man’s hair.  
“And a good fuck,” Ren grunted.  
“Little sleepy kitten.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“Fine.”  
A few moments of soft, easy silence hung in the air between them as Hux tried to close his eyes, but the heavy grasp of sleep was hesitant to take the ginger’s senses. The larger knight was cocooned up against his much smaller lover.  
Ren tugged gently on a strand of ginger hair by Hux’s forehead. “You need to get some sun. The artificial light hasn’t done your complexion well.”  
“It’s the stress, I swear. I look like a fucking egg,” Hux muttered, shaking his head.  
“No, you don’t,” Ren said, rolling his eyes. “You look amazing, even if the lights zap the color out of everyone.”  
“Fascinating,” Hux scoffed. “Go to sleep, you oversized bat.”  
“Thanks, gingerbread.”  
“Shut up, sniveling little worm.”  
“Soulless carrot.”  
“I don’t disagree with that one, you beak-nosed emo piece of shit.”  
“You win.” Ren stood up and Hux hissed as a draft hit his bare chest under the blanket. “You’re tense,” Ren mutterd calmly. “I can feel it.”  
“Get your grimey little Force-fingers out of my head,” Hux grunted.  
“And you’re thinking about something that happened in the past…” Hux didn’t put up a fight, he just sort of sunk into the pillows weakly. Ren kneeled down, placing his fingers on the ginger’s back and using the Force to work out the knots in his back. “Relax,” the Knight breathed, kneading his thumbs into the pale flesh of his back.  
“Why must this force massage shit feel so good…” groaned Hux as he melted into a boneless pile of flesh on the loveseat. Ren only smirked, continuing to massage the sore kinks out of his lover’s muscles.  
“You love this, don’t you?” He muttered.  
“Unfortunately,” Hux sighed, moving his neck in circles.  
“Shit, I can tell you’ve been stressed…”  
“We lost, like, thirty percent of the Order manpower, and nine percent of our fleet trying to crush a group that is not only still alive, but numbered in the mere thousands, of course I’m stressed!” The ginger barked.  
“It’ll be okay, though.”  
“But what if it’s not?” He whined.  
“You worry too much.”  
“Worrying is my job.”  
“You’re not being paid to worry right now. Stop worrying.”  
Hux grunted. “Let me sleep.”  
“Fine.”  
“Wait,” Hux said, jolting out of the comfortable embrace.  
“Not for another… four hours.”  
“Why the fuck did they call us down this early?”  
Ren shrugged and gently coaxed Hux back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi how did i do 
> 
> please comment.  
> comments are my fuel.  
> munch munch
> 
> also this is my first fic on AO3, because the school chromebooks block all of the other platforms so i've been forced to expand. find me on Wattpad and FFN!


End file.
